As more and more information is recorded, stored, and accessed in electronic form, data security needs have increased. One method that has been employed for controlling access to data is through the use of biometric identifiers of individuals permitted to access data. For example, retinal scanners and fingerprint scanners are commonly used to control access to data. In addition to controlling access to data (e.g., via access to a computer terminal, mobile computing device, or other device or system), biometric scanners are often used to control access to physical locations.
A typical biometric security system includes a scanner, a database of images (e.g., of fingerprints, retinas, etc.) or other conception of the data collected from a biometric scan, and a system for comparing a given scan with the images or other data in the database. Individuals whose scan matches an entry in the database that is permitted access may be allowed to access the data or physical location.